Twisted Fates
by 1REYLO3
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren can't ignore the pull between them any longer. Dark Rey AU.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: This picks up after Rey and Kylo Ren defeat Snoke and the Knights of Ren. It ignores anything from TLJ and TROS that take place after that scene. Any and all feedback is most wanted…I hope you enjoy it!****

Chapter One: Epiphanies

She looked at Luke's lightsaber, laying broken on the floor of the capital ship. Death was all around her, the bodies of Snoke and the Knights of Ren scattered in pieces. Kylo Ren still had not regained consciousness from the force of their clashing powers, and she stared at his face. With his eyes closed, and his hair strewn around him in a tangled mess, he looked almost like a child. Even in sleep his face was cinched in a permanent frown.

She felt the small tug of someone searching for her, a familiar sensation. Finn was reaching out, trying to use the force to make sure she was ok. Every time he had done this in the past she made sure to send a reassuring nudge, but this time she kept herself hidden from him. When she had decided to come here she knew she had come for Ben Solo. Their connection had shown her the man that Ren could be, the man he was before he changed his name and embraced the dark side.

Her eyes traced the bridge of his nose, the curve of his lips, settling there for a moment to imagine how they would feel on her own. She had only been out for a few moments, the majority of the blast hitting Ren, and she felt compelled to make sure he would awaken.

She should have left, fled the ship and returned to her friends. They needed her help, and she knew that she could possibly be their only hope against the First Order. All of this she knew…yet she stayed. When Ren had offered her his hand, she had known the answer immediately: no. Yet as she stared at his face, she found herself feeling regret in that decision. As the regret seeped in, nestling deep in her thoughts, a voice accompanied it. A slithering, serpentine voice that wrapped itself around her deepest, darkest desires.

__You know what you want, Rey. You know what you need. __It whispered, all around her yet nowhere at all. __He will never leave you. He will never let you down. You will be safe, loved…understood. You know what you want. __

She shook her head, as if that could oust the intruder. It persisted. __You are nothing. No one. You will never be a true Jedi, and you will never be what your friends need you to be. __It seemed to spit out the word "friends" as if it were poison. __Kylo Ren is the only one that can give you what you need. He is the only one that can fill the void in your heart that has been there since you were a child. Not Leia, not Finn, not even the entire Resistance. Nothing and no one can make you whole…except for him. We know you, Rey. We have watched you for your entire life. We have helped to shape you, given you strength in anger when you have needed it. __Its tone changed to one of urgency and persuasion.__Put out the light…and step into the dark with us. With him…__

She felt the truth in the words that echoed in her head. She could never be the hero that Leia needed, that the resistance wanted. The presence that had invaded her seemed to dissipate, leaving as quickly as it had appeared. She felt herself conceding to it, her hands shaking with fear, and her heart racing as she considered the words that she could not ignore. The dark wanted her, it always had, but she had never considered the possibility of accepting it. The pull to the light had always won out, a perpetual tug of war that she had been subjected to her entire life. She was tired…tired of fighting for a cause that she had been forced to figurehead. The person that she had been molded into by Leia was not a person she felt she knew. She could not, and would not, be that person anymore…the game was over. Dark had finally won.

Kylo stirred, slowly regaining awareness. As he pushed himself off of the ground, he saw Rey. Confusion and anger swept over his face, and he reached for the saber of a nearby knight. Rey put her hands up, signaling surrender.

He approached her, saber drawn and ready to kill, "Why are you still here. You are a stupid, stupid girl and your mistake will cost you your life."

"I want to accept your offer," she said it as fast as she could, knowing she didn't have time to elaborate as he cocked his arm to strike.

The anger departed, leaving behind confusion mingled with shock as he managed to mumble, "What?"

She took a step forward, emboldened by her resolve, "I stayed because I changed my mind. I want to stay here…with you."

Kylo Ren disengaged his saber, his arms falling to his sides. He looked around at the carnage, playing over the moment that he decided he had to save Rey from Snoke. It had been a glimmer of light in what had been a sea of darkness for so many years, but one that was expelled immediately after he assassinated his mentor. The fight against the Knights of Ren had been sanguinary and savage, his body and mind melding with Rey's as they tore through their assailants. He had felt so connected to her in those moments, and he knew that together they would be unstoppable…but she had told him no.

"Lies. Just another trick to make me vulnerable. A trick that I will not fall for!" His voice rose to a yell as anger bubbled over once again.

How dare she mock him! How dare she throw his offer in his face yet again! He was humiliated, fuming in anger and resentment. He reached for his saber, intent on finishing what he had started just moments before, when Hux and a deluge of stormtroopers entered the throne room.

Rey looked from Kylo Ren, to Hux, to the bodies around them and acted quickly, raising her hands and falling to her knees, "I surrender as your prisoner."

Kylo was astounded, more perplexed now than before, "Take her away."

Hux looked at his fallen leader, then to Ren, wordlessly demanding an explanation, "She killed our Supreme Leader, along with his guards. You now answer to me, the new occupant of the throne. I will not repeat myself again. Take her."

Hux was dumbfounded, and his gaze shifted around the room as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He was not a stupid man, and he knew that this story did not make sense, but he also knew that Ren was a man he could not best by force.

He signaled for the troops to stand down, ordering two to step forward and the others to return to their previous posts,"Your Supreme Leader has just given his orders. Take the girl to a cell."

Rey looked at Ren, pushing a thought into his head as she was lead away from the room, __This isn't a trick. I stayed here for you. __

As the stormtroopers marched out, Ren walked toward the throne where the lower half of Snoke still sat. Using the force he cleared the seat for himself, falling into it as if it were made for him alone. No matter what Rey's true intentions were, he would get it out of her. She was now his prisoner, and the Resistance had lost its only hope. He could see all of his plans falling into place, and couldn't help but wonder if she were telling the truth. He could sense a shift in the force, a shift toward the dark, but only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Hello all! With this chapter I am trying to give insight as to how Rey is feeling and what is up with the voice that was introduced last chapter. I have big plans for this fic, so I hope you all like it enough to stay with it! Any and all feedback welcome!****

Chapter Two: Who am I

Rey shifted her body to the left, trying in vain to find a more comfortable position. The room she had been brought to was different than the interrogation room she had been in before. There was nothing inside but a small ledge made of the same metal that lined the walls. The ledge was meant as a bed, but served more as a perch as there was barely enough room to lay down. The floor of the cell was of the same constitution, hard, shiny metal that gave off little more warmth than a desert night on Jakku. Abandoning the hope of finding any comfort, she rose from her seat and began to pace slowly around the perimeter of the room.

Her thoughts wandered to the voice that had invaded her mind earlier. It had been a familiar voice, the calling of the dark side, though it had never manifested so strongly before. She had always been privy to its persuasions, hearing small whispers every now and then asking her to open her mind to the Dark, but she had always found resisting it easy. Today had been different. The dark sensed her faltering resolve immediately, swooping in to prey on her indecision. The voice she heard was clear and concise, telling her exactly what she needed to hear to convince herself of the choice she had struggled with for so long.

She looked at her hands, wondering what would come next. Upon choosing the dark side she had expected to feel like an entirely new person. She had expected clarity and peace, a sense of belonging and content that she had never known while in the Light. It was clear to her now that she had been mistaken, and her fear, doubt, and anger still swarmed in her mind like insects buzzing around Unkar Plutt's junkyard.

__Why is it you doubt us, my child? __The voice slammed into her, sending a chill all the way down to her toes. __For once, you are in control. You have taken back your life, your path, your destiny…there is no longer anything to fear. We are here. He is here. And now…you are here.__

She stopped pacing, returning to the ledge as if the movements of her thoughts would calm as well. There were two guards stationed outside, so she thought it best to continue their conversation internally.

__Who are you? You are more than just the Dark. Are you Snoke? Vader? Who?__ She tried to create a tone of annoyance, but found it difficult to do when confined to the inside of her head.

__We are not one, we are many. Just as the Light holds the souls of its fallen, so too does the Dark. We know you, Rey of Jakku, as we have always known you. You have walked through life lonely, scared, and angry with those that have tossed you to the side. The strength that you have is by us, as we have given it to you. We have felt your struggle, as if our own, and we have waited, patiently, as you found your way from the Light back to us. __

She sat in silence, mulling over the words that echoed against her skull. There was truth in them, a truth she could not deny even if she had wanted to. Her life had been a series of tragedies, one loss after another in a montage of pain and regret; however, she couldn't remember ever __choosing__ the Light. It had always felt so natural, like a warm blanket rather than the raging ocean of the Dark.

__If my power comes from you, why was I not always with you? Why was I in the Light for so long if my source of power is such darkness? __She was afraid again…afraid that she was being lied to as she so often had been.

__With darkness comes light, and with light, darkness. One cannot exist without the other. As we pushed our darkness into you, so too were you showered by the Light. Our darkness attracted them, and they worked against us for so long, pulling you toward them for many years. We knew you would come back to us one day. We were patient. __

Rey felt truth in these words. There had always been something missing, and now she knew what that was. The struggle, the pain, the loneliness…it was all a result of denying her true self. The relief flooded her as she felt power surge through her. It was different than the Light. Where the Light was weightless and soothing, the dark was roaring and loud. Her chaotic thoughts honed in on the anger that she had suppressed, amplifying it and focusing it. The weight that had always rested on her shoulders seemed to lift as she finally accepted herself. This is who she truly was, who she had always been, and she found herself reaching out with the force to find Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Decisions

Kylo Ren looked out at the infinite stars that surrounded his ship. He had always found comfort in their soft glow, feeling the most at home when he was among them. Soft tugs on his mind came and went as he sensed Rey reaching for him. It had been three days since she had been imprisoned, and he had yet to go to her. He made excuses to himself that it was simply due to the requirements of his new position, but as Supreme Leader he knew that if he wished to see her he would have to answer to no one to do so.

Enough time had passed without her attempt at escape for him to trust that she meant to stay. Not only that, but he could feel the shift in force power. When she used to call out for him it felt like a warm hand on his shoulder…now it felt like the talon grip of a bird of prey trying to rip into him. She had never been taught about the Dark, or how to use its power, so she used it carelessly as if it were to be handled the same way the Light was.

Even though he had not seen her himself, he checked in with the guards after each shift change to see if there was anything new to report. There wasn't. After hours of pacing on the first day, she had settled into a meditation pose in the middle of her cell, and she had remained there since. She had not uttered a word, eaten a bite of food, or so much as looked at the goings on outside of the cell. The only thing she seemed to want to do was reach him, but that was something he hadn't found himself quite ready for.

All of Ren's plans to destroy Luke and the Resistance had been put on hold since the death of Snoke, and Hux had been breathing down his neck to continue with their plans. The decision to keep Rey as prisoner rather than performing a public execution baffled the general, and it was a decision that Kylo Ren struggled with still. The girl had rejected him, killed his mentor, and then decided to just change her mind…it was confusing to say the least, and Ren still wasn't sure what to make of it all.

He took a deep breath and decided that it was time to see her. There was no sense in prolonging the suspense, and he wanted to get it over with. His chest was tight, and anger bubbled as he neared the cell. She came into view, her eyes closed, hair uncharacteristically wild as it hung around her face. As he approached the guards to send them away, her eyes flung open and met his gaze. There was a fire behind her stare that he had never seen, and it sent a chill straight through him. There was no longer any doubt: she had turned herself over to darkness.

"Finally," she said, accusingly. "You have been ignoring me."

"Yes," his reply was terse and strained, "I needed time…to think."

"Well? Are you going to kill me or let me out? Either way, I'm quite done with sitting in this cell, so whichever you choose just get on with it."

He snorted, "I'm not sure yet, if you want honesty."

Rey leaned back against the wall, hands on her knees in a relaxed pose as she looked at him, "You've had a good amount of time to consider it."

"It's not an easy decision, Rey. I would think you would understand that."

"No, it's simple. You either forgive me and accept my hand, or you don't and you kill me as a traitor. I submit to either decision."

Kylo sat on the floor beside her, assuming the same position, "You should know that it isn't as simple as you make it sound."

"It can be."

Ren rubbed his temples, drawing in a deep breath, "I don't want to kill you."

"Then it sounds like you have made your decision," she hopped up and stretched out her hand toward him, signaling for him to rise.

He took is, hesitantly, and looked from her to the cell door, "Hux won't like it. No one will. They won't trust you, and they won't stand behind you. Not until you have proven yourself."

"Well…how do I do that?"

"Tell us where my mother and her followers are. Reveal the position of the Resistance, and tell us any weaknesses they have."

She did not even blink, "Ok."

An uneasiness settled over Ren. He was shocked by how quickly she had gone from a warrior of the Light to an assassin of the Dark. He had never been as solid in resolve as she seemed to be now, never sure of where he stood. For his whole life he teetered between light and dark, usually choosing the latter but never fully denying the former. The Rey he had known was dead…the woman standing before him was someone new. He suddenly realized that he might come to fear the person standing before him, and wondered if he had made the wrong choice in sparing her life.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Wow, I took a long break. I'm going to try to get back into this fic though, so please, as always, let me know what you think! I have big plans ahead for this one, so hopefully I don't have to step away again.****

Chapter Four

Hux stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him stood Kylo Ren, a man he had come to loathe since Snoke had taken him under his wing as apprentice over Hux. This is not why he stood frozen, however. Next to Ren was a girl that Hux believed would have been dead by now, and definitely should have been: Rey.

His cheeks flushed with boiling blood, anger rising to the surface as he glared at the pair of them. The conditions of Snoke's demise were highly suspect, and he had serious doubts about the girl's ability to kill not only the Supreme Leader, but all of his guards. The story that Kylo Ren had told didn't add up, and Hux had been doing quite a bit of work to figure out what had actually happened.

"General, I want you to be part of this conversation as well," Rey's voice cut through his silent rumination. "I don't want you to have any suspicions due to not being part of this process."

Hux couldn't keep his face composed as he looked at her with open disgust, "What interest could I possibly have in what __you__ have to say? You should be dead, girl."

"Probably. But here I am, not dead, very much alive, and quite possibly the most advantageous ally you could possibly have. So…care to be a part of this decision? If not, we would be more than happy to do this without you."

"Why you little bitch!" Hux stepped towards her, but stopped when Kylo Ren inserted himself between them.

Kylo looked down his nose as Hux, "Make no mistake here, general, I am standing here for__your__ protection. There is absolutely nothing you could possibly do to injure her yourself, and you should do well to remember that. I am more than convinced that she is telling the truth: she is indeed on our side now. This ends now. That is an order."

Hux ground his teeth and choked on the words that were stuck at the back of his throat, "Yes, sir."

Without another word, Hux nodded for them to continue. He did not trust her one bit, or Ren for that matter, so he fought the urge to walk away. They began talking again, and Hux's eyes grew wide when he realized the information she was giving away.

"There are at least seven ships within the main fleet, all are at capacity with fighters. Leia has a lot of contacts all over, so they are usually able to restock on fuel, food, weapons, and clothes pretty easily as long as there is no interference from your people. She has an unknown number of spies sprinkled across the galaxy, and even I don't know the actual number of her allies. I have personally seen three separate bases, and know that at least two others exist. Those closest to her are skilled pilots and fighters, and they know how to blend in almost anywhere, so they are very hard to find. Since I have disappeared, I can't tell you exactly where they are since they are constantly moving from safehouse to safehouse. All I can do is give you the coordinates of the bases I have been to, the names and descriptions of the pilots and fighters I know of, and answer any questions you have to the best of my knowledge."

Kylo Ren stared at the woman in front of him, someone he had found comfort in for so long, and felt that he didn't recognize her. The hardness in her stare, the way her shoulders were tensed in a constant "ready" stance, and even the cold undertones that now accompanied her voice. He found himself feeling sad, an emotion he held at bay most of the time.

Before his eyes gave away the glistening of tears that were rising, he spoke, "So essentially we will be on the same manhunt we have been on this whole time. This information is hardly new, Rey. What are you playing at?"

She snorted, "Hardly new? You have been rampaging, decimating planet after planet in search of those that are hidden in plain sight. I may not be able to pin point them with my outdated intel, but I can give you a trail to follow, and along the way you are certain to find them. They don't know where I am or that I am even alive, I have concealed my force tail from them all. They will be acting as they normally do, and that means we can find them."

Hux looked at Rey, unsure of whether or not to trust this information. He was proud of his abilities to discern fact from fiction, and his intuition told him that she wasn't lying…but that went against everything he believed to be rational. In his years as a general, it was rare to see an enemy soldier join the other side on their own volition. He had seen many men and women coerced and threatened into cooperating in order to save a loved one or their home, but never one with such strong convictions as Rey. She was simply baffling.

Kylo Ren looked from Hux to Rey to the stars surrounding them on the viewing deck, "I suppose that's true, but until your information proves useful you will have to stay in the cell unless you are accompanied by me. My general does not trust you, my soldiers do not trust you, and I am not sure that I trust you. Do you agree to this?"

"Of course. It only makes sense."

Rey let her eyes linger on Kylo Ren's for as long as he would hold her gaze. She could sense that his heart was opening to him, and she craved his approval more than anything. She was ready to join him, finally, so if staying in a cell meant that she would get what she wanted, she was willing to do so.

Ren pushed a thought to her, __If this is in any way a trap, I will kill you myself.__

Rey smirked as she walked herself back into her cage, __I know. Let me show you how serious I am…let me be the one to kill Leia. __

Kylo felt his entire body stiffen as the thought melted into his consciousness. The thought of Rey killing anyone, let alone his mother, made his blood run cold…what had he done…


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Warning for this chapter, there is a scene with some violence. Let me know what you think! I'm a bit shocked by Rey this chapter…****

Chapter Five

__I think he is starting to trust me, finally__, Rey reached out with the force to invite her companion in.

She had grown used to the holding cell, even going so far as to call it comfortable. It had been a few weeks since her first conversation with Kylo and Hux, and since then they had spoken several times to formulate a plan of attack. During their most recent discussion, Rey had disclosed all of Leia's habits and rituals, as well as her most favored spots to lay low. She had withheld a few details, however, due to her distrust in the general.

__Good…very good. You seemed to be holding back, though, child. Why? Do you have doubts? Are you feeling guilty? Your resolve must be strong if you are to defeat the enemy that was once your friend.__ Even though she had grown accustomed to the Dark, it never ceased to send a chill as it slithered into her thoughts.

__Anything that I held back was held due to suspicion. I do not trust General Hux, and neither does Kylo Ren. This victory is to be ours, and we will take it from under Hux's turned up nose. __

Rey breathed steadily, holding her meditation pose with an exact precision that she could never achieve in her time as a Jedi. During her training with Luke she had found it difficult to maintain the level of concentration needed to master her exercises, but in a short amount of time under guidance of the Dark, she had succeeded in many lessons. Due to the watchful eyes all around her, however, she could only hone her mind, not her body.

__When the time comes, will you be able to do it?__ The voice crashed into her, like waves on rock, accusatory and judgmental in tone.

She snorted quietly, slightly offended, __Of course. I have been used my whole life, until now. First by the bums I called parents, then by the manipulators I called masters, even by the cattle I called friends…all of them had their own agendas and their own thoughts on who I should be, and what I am good for. They didn't care about who I am, only what I could be for them. I am done being anyone's property, figurehead, or shield. Of course I will be able to do it. The Rey they knew is dead…and soon they will join her.__

__You see clearly now, girl. You see what we have wanted you to see for so long. You are ready,__ and with that she felt their presence wane.

Rey sat in silence, relaxing from her meditation pose and opening her eyes. She had spent a lot of time speaking with the Dark, and in that time she had come to learn a lot about herself. For her entire life she had felt like her destiny was out of her control, and she had accepted that. The role she had taken on as hero of the rebels was a role that had been thrust upon her, not one she had ever envisioned, and while she had been accepting of it at the time, she had come to realize that she had never actually been that person at all. Leia had chosen her because she was easy to mold into the soldier Leia could never be herself.

The decision to accept the darkness inside her was one that was easier than any she could remember. It was far easier than resisting it all this time. It surprised her how she felt now because she had expected that turning to the dark meant abandoning who she was. In reality, turning to the dark had made her feel more herself than she ever had as a rebel or Jedi.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. There were three sets, none of which belonged to Kylo Ren. She looked up as General Hux and two of his soldiers rounded the corner, stopping in front of her cell. The soldier to his left opened the door, stepping out of the way so that Hux could enter the small room.

He smiled as he held out his hand, "Please, come with me."

She ignored is offer for help and stood in a single, graceful movement. Without a word she motioned for him to lead the way, satisfied with the look of fear that had flickered across his face as she advanced a step. He lead her down the hall and into a part of the ship that she had not previously had access to, the two soldiers falling into step on either side of her. As they progressed, she reached out to Ren, and as she continued to fail at reaching him an unease began to form. If they weren't heading towards Ren, where exactly where they going?

The hairs on her neck suddenly stood on end, and she felt an odd sensation close to that of dread as a familiar smell reached her. She couldn't quite figure it out, but the smell resembled that of a battlefield: blood mixed with sweat, tears, and dirt. One of the soldiers next to her stepped ahead of her and Hux, opening a locked door to a room that looked similar to the one she had been taken to the very first time she had been brought aboard the ship.

"Rey…you're…I can't believe it…you're alive?!" The voice was unmistakable, but the face was one she did not know.

"What happened? What…what's going on? Are you ok? Please…help me, Rey," the man pleaded.

Tears rolled down his face, mixing with the blood that was caked in patches. The terrain of his face was all wrong, with huge welts and bruises skewing its natural curves and edges. If not for his voice, she never would have believed it was Finn.

She was surprised at the feelings that were welling up inside her. Even though she had stepped into the dark, she had still wondered what she would feel once confronted with her old self's friends. Now that she actually faced one, she was relieved to find that not only was she untouched by emotions of sadness or guilt, but she was actually met with feelings of satisfaction and anger. Anger not at the abusers, but at the abused. It was in that moment of clarity that she knew…she was finally where she was meant to be.

Hux stared in shock as Rey's lips turned up at the ends to produce a sly smile, "You must think yourself very clever, general. What were you expecting to accomplish here?"

He stuttered, unable to form a coherent response, so she continued, "What I assume this is is an attempt to force a certain reaction from me. You expected that as the spy you believe that I am, I would jump to the aid of this man. This soldier. This…traitor. Let me say once again, I am here to help Kylo Ren succeed as Supreme Leader. I am here because I have realized that this is the person I was meant to be. Let me show you now how I intend to back up the words I have been spewing these past few weeks."

Rey motioned for the blaster of the soldier next to her, and Hux let out a snort, "As you know, I don't trust you. I will not hand a weapon to a person I don't trust so long as I am within the weapon's range. I will leave the room along with my soldiers and lock you in here with your…comrade. We shall see what you do with that time."

The general nodded to the soldiers who then opened the door and exited, locking it behind them. Rey was left alone with Finn, and the audience stationed outside the door grew by one. Kylo Ren had finally arrived, and he watched as Rey used the force to pick her friend up off of the floor and silence his screams with an abrupt snap of his neck.


End file.
